User talk:StarGazeDreamer
Energy X (talk) 00:06, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply An unusual request; sites on Fandom network don't have this sort of thing. Being said, you can do this, but you'd need requests from that. And I don't think people would know about you (once they join on the site) to actually do that. I'm just suggesting to simply edit articles, if you would like to be useful around. Energy ''X'' 23:39, July 22, 2018 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0-c7Pisqh4 ---- For Unknown Link Umm thanks for the random YouTube video? I have no idea what it is so I most likely won't open it but thank you anyway (^_^) StarGazeDreamer (talk) 02:25, August 4, 2018 (UTC)StarGazeDreamer : I saw your comment and i see your teacher sometimes played Yu-gi-oh right and well i see via comment as for the youtube video link i looked into it seems it's mainly on other animation's not related to pokemon but so you know it's of: : Steven Universe, Nichijou, Chowder and alot of Cartoon Network shows that showed previously idk if they show now so yeah thanks for the comment and wishing me luck i'll do my best in finding them somehow if not hey i can always can try another way somehow like sponsoring them on youtube or something anyhow i'll just keep on searching card shops thanks for the comment and wishes and have a great night i'll chat more tomorrow alright so you know as such i'm off.-Trainer Micah (talk) 23:29, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply Oh okay (^_^) thanks for telling me what the YouTube video was. Sometimes I don't look at links or videos unless I know what it is first x3. Also yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Hope you are able to receive what you want :3. StarGazeDreamer (talk) 06:02, August 7, 2018 (UTC)StarGazeDreamer Images Please don't reupload images that are already on the wiki (like some you uploaded for Pokesweeper's user page), use the existing images instead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:37, August 13, 2018 (UTC) It's alright and no problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:05, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Bug in Blogs issues Hey i got your message so your saying that once you click onto the link you see nothing when you scoll on there right? : If so it might be a issue to look into as a glich or bug that may need fixing so you know. An thank you for the notify i'd talk with the staff to see if they can fix the bug. : I too am experiencing a similar problem on my playstation 4 mobile device. So likely it's a problem however my computer work's fine i can see all the blogs and so on so yeah. : Might be a problem with just mobile devices is there any particuilar blog your looking for? Maybe i can link you through computer sense i am on it all day via fandom. : But so you know yes it is wierd sense mobile devices and computer's are indeed different so,. '' : ''Hm, Contact the staff see what they say see if they can fix the glitch report it through here in this: : https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:How_to_report_bugs : Alright and if your looking for a particular blog i can help link it through computer my playstation 4 won't do so thought i'd let you know and let me know what blog your looking for? I'll link it here in the same message okay? : But so you know as such strange it is anyway just let me know i plan to be on computer all day for the fandom only, '' : ''Discussion post i'll use P.s 4 so you know it's strange and different via both but yes i can help both ways okay? : So you know as such i'll be on discussion if needed alright so you know via both and talk later kk...-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:08, September 16, 2018 (UTC). Yeah it must be a updated version Anyway i'm using my Playstation 4 and the blog post category that is true, The blog section is now showing and okay., Great to know you weren't looking for anything particular use my link above ^ to debug that link if it continues to show like that for you. alright or show Energy X see what he'll reply in message alright? : And yeah it may show (882 or less). Because some users are wanting there blog's deleted or locked as you can see my comments from yesterday so yes today try to debug that link if it continues to show like that alright? '' : ''I would do it for you but i'm not having the same problem from yesterday a of today so yeah it was "strange but i guess it fixed itself So yeah glad it did". And yeah the picture you showed me was the exact same problem i had one or two days before. : '' So you'll know and if you say sometimes maybe you'll need to contribute the wikia more help debug more of your mobile device like start with your history and so on in Internet of course. So you won't have problem's with your device like Shashank had before if you recall everything going to one page and so on with notifications bugs and so on best way to help is debug as seen in link and so on alright?'' : So yeah contribute more here it'll show itself sooner or later to you alright so you know as such. I see Saksham made anew off topic so i'm okay with that because i'm going for a walk today getting some exercise and some drinks seeing i'm low on stuff here at my home so yep i'll be on around 3:00p.m or after around noon when i return kk. : But so you know and read slowly via both messages so you'll know everything i said okay? Good luck with your debuging and if needed i'll be on at 3 or after okay so you know as such and check in later...-Trainer Micah (talk) 07:11, September 17, 2018 (UTC) * Okay thanks for letting me know. It's probably a little glitch like you said, and might fix itself after awhile. True. Anyways thanks again :) StarGazeDreamer (talk) 14:36, September 17, 2018 (UTC) No problem anytime...-Trainer Micah (talk) 14:42, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Your Opinion Hello! Its me again! Since I wanted someone to judge my Fakemon Dex so far, I chose you. You are a very creative person and you did help me with my profile, so I guess you would know a thing or two about creativity. Can evaluate my Fakemon Dex so far. It's not finished, but at least give me your thoughts on it. The link is below: https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheWikiOddish/Fakemon_Dex TheWikiOddish (talk) 19:54, September 30, 2018 (UTC) *Aww that was so sweet of you to say. You are very creative too! (^_^) And okay, I could evaluate you Fakemon Dex if you want me to! StarGazeDreamer (talk) 00:04, October 1, 2018 (UTC) The Prophecy You have been chosen for the prophecy trials. You can choose any Pokemon of your liking to be put into the trials of the Great 6. Leave a Pokemon's name on my talk page with your signature, and I will have it featured. The prophecy is growing near. TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:48, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Star! Do you remember me? Pokesweeper? The cringy Gary Stu kid who you dealt with for about a year? Thanks for that. Anyways, I've developed Insomnia, so sorry if i'm waking you at 6:00 AM for a dumb message I was on a post about remembering our cringy OCs and my thoughts immediatley went to you and TheWikiOddish. So much has changed since I last got on here.I understand these aren't private, but PM's arent a thing, are they? I don't want to do graphic design anymore. I'm gonna be a nature biologist person thingy! Nature! idk.. I've moved back to Tenessee, I"ve made good friends and got turned into a weaboo, lol. my writing skills are over nine thousand now, in case you haven't noticed (nah jk i'm still only at a low A+ :P) But anyways, hope you're doing well with school and life. And get some actual sleep, too. Please. If my sleep ran off while giving me the bird, I can only hope it made it to you. don't drink too much coffee now, okay? p.s. I still have the Plush Pikachu from when I first joined the FANDOM, it's on my dresser surrounded by my little Deku-kun merch. Stay safe, oh sweet spiced crackers, its 6:00 Am! The sun's up! I've gotten no sleep, and I think dad's home. Have a good morning! With Kudos, Pokesweeper03 (talk) 10:59, May 31, 2019 (UTC)